L'homme de la situation
by Gendefekt
Summary: Une histoire tirée de mon esprit directement. Les légendes urbaines racontées par les agents de sécurité avec qui je travaille m'ont éveillé l'imaginaire et voici ce qu'il en est ressorti! Une histoire surnaturelle sur ce qu'il se passe la nuit et que seuls les travailleurs noctambules peuvent connaître !
1. Episode 1 : Ce qu'on ne raconte pas

**L'Homme de la Situation**

_Episode 1 - Ce qu'on ne raconte pas_

_**Par Gendefekt**_

En uniforme, deux chevrons sur les épaules montrant son grade, le chef des intervenants de l'agence de sécurité Baalzephon S.A., répondant au nom de 251 sur radio, attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture de service, que sa centrale, la 700 sur radio, lui balance une nouvelle alarme dans son secteur. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, noirs, et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Plutôt apprécié par ses collègues, surtout les femmes, malgré son esprit taciturne, il était plutôt jeune et était monté en grade rapidement grâce à son efficacité, sa droiture et sa disponibilité.

Il venait de terminer la fermeture du dernier site qui lui avait été confié et prenait un peu de repos pour fumer une cigarette. Il faisait plutôt chaud cette nuit. Il devait être 2h45 du matin et la lune était plus grosse que d'habitude, quand soudain, il entendit, provenant de sa radio, le bruit strident d'un appel aux intervenants. Puis 700 prit la parole :

-Appel à inters, reçu effraction au 66-68, je répète, au 66-68 ! Intervention directe, clients absents.

251 écrasa sa cigarette, l'alarme était dans son secteur. Il informa alors 700 :

-700 de 5-1… Je prends les clés et je me rends sur place.

-Bien compris, tu prends les clés et tu te rends sur le 6668 !

-Juste.

251 inscrivit le numéro sur son ordinateur de poche et l'adresse s'afficha automatiquement. Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre son GPS. Il se dirigea donc d'abord à la centrale prendre les clés du bâtiment. Il salua au passage les opérateurs qui travaillaient au 700 et se dépêcha de prendre les clés pour ensuite se rendre jusqu'au 6668. Une fois sur place, il annonça à 700 qu'il était arrivé et regarda la demeure. Il se trouvait que c'était un manoir perdu dans la campagne, construit près d'un cimetière.

Arrivant près de la résidence, il fit d'abord une ronde extérieure pour voir si aucune porte ou fenêtre n'avaient été forcées. Comme il n'y avait aucune trace extérieure d'effraction, il ouvrit avec ses clés et entra dans le manoir. La porte grinçait, tout comme le parquet, mais 251 n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'occupa surtout des autres bruits suspects qui pourraient se faire entendre. Mais comme il ne semblait y avoir personne, il alluma la lumière. Après avoir désactivé l'alarme, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et ne vit rien d'anormal. Il revint alors sur ses pas quand soudain, la lumière lâcha. 251 se demanda de quoi pouvait provenir cette panne de courant et alluma sa lampe torche, prenant aussi sa radio :

-700 de 5-1…

Mais sa radio se brouilla. Il retenta une fois :

-700 de 5-1…

Rien que des grésillements sortaient. Il essaya ensuite d'appeler un autre intervenant :

-5-2 de 5-1…

Mais il ne reçu rien en retour que les mêmes bourdonnements. Il jura entre ses dents et tenta d'appeler avec son natel inter. Hélas, il n'y avait absolument aucun réseau.

-Très bien… souffla 251 pour lui-même, On va faire sans…

Il regarda s'il y avait, dans le manoir, une cave où pouvaient se trouver les plombs. Il trouva une porte avec un escalier et commença à le descendre en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, laissant le faisceau de sa lampe éclairer les marches. A peine eut-il posé les semelles sur le sol de la cave que sa lampe commença à peiner. Il lui donna un coup qui la fit repartir durant une seconde, mais juste après, elle s'éteignit pour de bon.

Pour une fois, il se félicita d'être fumeur et alluma son briquet. La lumière était faible, mais c'était au moins ça. Dans les ténèbres que les ombres marquaient sur les murs, 251 s'avança prudemment à la recherche du panneau où devaient se trouver les plombs. Il cru l'avoir trouvé, quand soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Doucement, il porta sa main libre à son arme et se tourna.

En face de lui se trouvait une petite fille qui semblait ne pas s'être coiffé depuis une semaine. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant :

-Eh… salut… tu habites ici ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein ?

-Je cherche quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ?

-On me l'a prise…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-De ça…

Elle pointa un point dans son dos et il tourna la tête, mais ne vit rien malgré la lumière de la flamme. Lorsqu'il revint face à la fillette, elle avait disparut.

-Eh ? Fillette ? … heu…

Il se demanda comment elle avait pu partir si vite, sans même avoir fait grincer la porte de la cave. Il la chercha alors dans les recoins, mais ne vit rien. N'imaginant pas avoir perdu la tête, 251 préféra ne pas réfléchir et ne fit que regarder où la fillette avait pointé le doigt. Il examina le mur, mais il ne s'y trouvait rien qui permettait d'y introduire quelque chose. Il baissa ensuite les yeux au sol et vit que les lattes de bois étaient mal placées. Il s'accroupit, en bougea une et trouva une petite peluche coincée dans un trou sous le parquet. 251 la prit et vit qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, car elle était en très mauvais état.

-C'est ça que tu cherchais, ma petite ? se demanda 251 à voix haute.

Il se tourna alors, toujours accroupis et sursauta en croyant apercevoir une silhouette devant lui. La flamme de son briquet s'éteignit et il se hâta de le rallumer. Lorsque la flamme revint, il était seul dans la pièce. Se relevant, il tenta de calmer son cœur que l'adrénaline avait fait pulser à une vitesse folle. Ce ne devait être qu'une ombre, pensa-t-il. Il regarda alors par terre, car il avait lâché la peluche dans son soubresaut. Elle n'était plus là. Il chercha encore un peu plus loin sur le sol, mais elle n'y était plus.

-… là, ça devient vraiment étrange… souffla l'intervenant.

Soudain, son cœur repartit en samba, car il entendit un souffle roque dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'il se fit griffer l'avant-bras et que cela éteignit son briquet.

-Aouch !

Il sortit alors son arme et la garda proche de lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas lâché le briquet et tenta de le rallumer. Rien à faire. 251 garda alors tous ses sens en alerte et son pistolet contre lui, près à s'en servir dès qu'il verrait ou sentirait une présence. De tête, il tenta de se souvenir où se trouvait la sortie et avança prudemment.

-Ca devient beaucoup trop louche… montre-toi ! Qui… Quoi que tu sois !

Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et il balança la crosse de son arme à cet endroit. Il heurta quelque chose de dur qui gémit. Sachant maintenant sa position, il frappa à nouveau et réussit à l'avoir encore une fois. Il donna un coup de pied à l'aveugle et il l'entendit tomber sans émettre de cri. Reprenant son souffle, 251 retenta d'allumer son briquet qui, cette fois-ci, fut d'accord. L'intervenant voulut donc voir ce qu'il venait de mettre à terre, mais il tomba sur la peluche du début.

-… Plus incompréhensible… tu meurs…

Il prit le doudou et entendit au même instant un bruit de porte. Il monta alors les marches pour sortir et vit que c'était la porte de la cave qui s'était entrouverte. Prudent, 251 sortit du sous-sol et avança jusqu'au boîtier de l'alarme. Soudain, il entendit un crissement de parquet et se retourna d'un coup. La jeune fille était à nouveau là :

-Tu l'as trouvée !

-Tu cherchais… ta peluche ?

-Oui ! Tu peux me la donner ?

-Heu… oui, bien sûr…

Alors qu'il hésitait, la fillette lui sourit :

-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne reviendra plus !

-Quoi ?

Elle lui piqua la peluche des mains sans lui répondre et, dans un rire enfantin, courut se fondre dans les ténèbres du couloir.

-Attend ! s'exclama 251.

Il voulu courir après elle, mais la lumière revint d'un coup et l'aveugla durant quelques secondes. Il regarda alors le couloir où s'était enfuie la fillette, mais n'y vit plus personne. Il fit le tour du manoir, chercha un signe à l'extérieur, mais rien. Il soupira et retourna au boîtier de l'alarme, quittancer cette dernière et réenclencher le tout. Une fois qu'il sortit de la demeure, il pouvait à nouveau entendre ce que ce disait les patrouilleurs et les autres intervenants avec sa radio. Il regarda alors le ciel, la lune était cachée par un nuage épais. Puis il se tourna vers la maison et sourit ironiquement :

-Bha voyons… et comment j'explique ça, moi ?

Il prit son natel d'intervention et appela la centrale qui lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Mécaniquement, il lâcha cette phrase qui revenait souvent :

-Pour le 6668… Après contrôle, personne sur place, tout en ordre, alarme indéterminée…

-Pourtant tu en as mis du temps ! plaisanta l'Opératrice.

-Je suis tombé sur un fantôme.

L'opératrice rit :

-Quelle chance tu as ! Il ne t'a pas donné son nom ?

-Hélas non… Bon, tu me donnes mes heures ?

-Volontiers !

251 fit donc son rapport en notant l'heure de l'alarme, celle de son arrivée et lui donna celle de son départ. Il grava ensuite cet épisode dans sa tête pour se rappeler qu'il avait eu une bonne idée de postuler pour ce job, parce que parfois, il ne s'ennuyait vraiment pas.

Reprenant le volant de sa voiture de service, il sourit et démarra pour retourner à la centrale boire un café.


	2. Episode 2:Des nuits comme on les aimes

**L'Homme de la Situation**

_Episode 2 - Des nuits comme on les aime…_

_**Par Gendefekt, avec l'aide de Cousi pour les idées**_

Encore une nuit qui allait être ennuyeuse à mourir, il n'avait aucun pressentiment. Il soupira et arriva à la centrale sans grande joie, saluant les deux autres agents qui allaient s'occuper des secteurs voisins des deux siens. Puis il se fit un café et salua de la main les opératrices qui seraient à la centrale pour la nuit. L'une le salua sans le regarder occupée à répondre au téléphone et l'autre secoua la main énergiquement. Alors qu'il buvait, 252 s'assit en face de lui et lui lança :

-Alors ? Quelle intuition pour ce soir, cher 251 ?

-Aucune… calme plat…

-Zut ! En général, on a toujours une petite aventure à raconter quand tu en as !

-Désolé Benn…

-Bha, une soirée tranquille, ça ne va pas nous faire de mal !

254 s'approcha d'eux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de 251 :

-Comment vas-tu, mon cher Axel ?

-Ca irait mieux, si tu ne m'appelais pas par mon prénom…

-Rho, mais ! Tu sais que je t'aime bien ! J'ai le droit, non ?

-Non.

-Rabat joie !

Benn vint à la rescousse de son chef :

-Miky d'amour, oublie ton chef, il n'est pas gay !

-On peut toujours rêver ! sourit Mike en lâchant les épaules d'Axel.

Les deux rirent et Axel ne fit qu'un sourire en coin. Mike était très gentil et travaillait bien, mais il était obsédé par 251, ce qui exaspérait ce dernier. Soudain, son café à peine terminé, Axel et les autres reçurent un sélectif bruit strident émit par leur radio lorsque la centrale devait leur balancer une alarme. Ils écoutèrent alors 700 :

-Appel à inters, reçu Agression au 7259 ! Je répète au 72-59 ! Intervention directe !

-Mince… fit Benn.

-Je m'en occupe, lâcha Axel.

-Je prends les clés ! proposa Mike.

-… bon, très bien…

Soupirant, Axel laissa Mike prendre les clés et se dépêcha de monter en voiture pour aller sur le site où avait lieu l'agression, si elle était réelle. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il entendit des bruits dans le jardin et courut à l'arrière. Ce fut pour voir une femme se débattre violemment contre un homme qui lui criait dessus qu'elle était et restera sienne. Axel sauta la barrière du jardin et attrapa l'homme pour le tirer en arrière violemment.

Sous la surprise, il lâcha la femme et atterrit en arrière sur l'herbe. La femme, voyant l'uniforme de son sauveur, comprit que l'alarme avait fonctionné et alla se cacher dans son dos. L'agresseur se releva, prit un bâton du potager du jardin comme arme et menaça 251. Ce dernier ne flancha pas et resta entre lui et la femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? demanda l'homme.

-Je suis agent de Baalzephon SA, cette jeune femme a un contrat chez nous et je comprends pourquoi.

-Pheu, tu ne me fais pas peur !

-Ca ne va pas tarder.

L'homme eut une seconde d'hésitation et cela permit à Mike de sauter discrètement la barrière du jardin et d'attraper le poignet de l'agresseur pour qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser son arme. Ensuite, en deux temps, trois mouvements, il l'immobilisa et le désarma.

-Joli, Mike…

-Merci, Axelichou !

-Ta gueule, crétin…

La jeune femme rit un peu :

-Vous êtes d'étranges agents !

-Non, contra Axel, c'est lui qui est un peu trop gay…

-On ne l'est jamais assez ! se défendit Mike en tenant l'homme qui se débattait encore un peu.

-Je dois faire quoi, maintenant… ? demanda la cliente.

-Appelez la police et expliquez leur… il faut qu'ils viennent et nous feront un rapport. Ensuite, il faudrait que vous portiez plainte contre cet homme.

La jeune femme acquiesça et alla appeler la police. Une fois tout en ordre et l'homme entre les mains de la police, Axel demanda à la jeune femme si tout allait bien.

-Oui, ça va… il m'avait déjà menacée, mais c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi…

-Mh… Bon… nous allons retourner travailler… En vous souhaitant une meilleure fin de nuit.

-Oui, merci !

Elle sourit et Axel lui offrit à son tour un petit sourire avant de s'en aller avec Mike qui lui causa tout le trajet jusqu'à leur voiture :

-Alors, tu vois qu'on fait une bonne équipe ! Je suis sûr que si tu étais…

-N'y pense même pas.

-Mais c'est si bon de rêver !

-Trouve-toi un autre rêve, tu veux ?

Mike rit et les deux repartirent pour commencer à faire leur tournée des sites à mettre sous alarme.

Rien de palpitant ne s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ils en arrivaient au bout quand soudain, il y eu une alarme signalant une effraction qui retentit dans leur radio. Axel se dévoua :

-A tous de 251, c'est bon, rentrez à la centrale, je m'en charge…

-Merci ! lui lancèrent les deux autres intervenants par radio.

La centrale confirma qu'elle était aussi au courant et Axel se décida à partir sur cette alarme. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Pourtant, personne n'avait répondu à l'appel sur place des centralistes. Intrigué, l'intervenant alla donc frapper à la porte, se disant que peut-être, le client avait eu un problème à l'intérieur et n'avait pu répondre. Pourtant, il entendit des pas venir vers la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit.

Le client était une cliente… peu vêtue… et qui semblait l'attendre. Elle le salua :

-Bonsoir…

-Nous sommes presque le matin, madame. Bonjour. Je suis ici car nous avons reçu une alarme chez vous, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à notre appel de retour…

-Ah non ?

Elle se croquait le doigt et se dandinait en chemise de soie. Il était facile de deviner qu'elle avait elle-même décidé de faire partir l'alarme et de ne pas répondre. Axel la regarda un peu, mais elle n'était pas tant à son goût, malgré un physique plutôt bien pourvu. Il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention de faire autre chose que preuve de professionnalisme :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Non, j'ai un gros problème, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer.

« Alors là… pensa Axel, Je suis pas dans la m… »

Il hocha pourtant la tête et entra dans la maison de la cliente. Elle l'emmena dans son salon, puis, d'un coup, se colla contre lui. Axel voulu reculer, mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et tenta de l'embrasser. Surpris, il ne réagit pas de suite, mais peu après, il lui attrapa les bras et la repoussa sans violence. La jeune femme fit une moue vexée et lui demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne suis pas payé pour ça, désolé.

-Quoi ? Mais, pourtant je suis douée !

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à venir me séduire en dehors de mes heures de travail.

-Rabat-joie…

-Vous voyez, je ne suis pas votre type…

-Rha, non, t'es trop beau ! Donne-moi ton numéro !

-Ah non, ça, ça ne va pas être possible…

-Mais comment alors ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à me guetter au bar du Loup blanc, j'y suis souvent…

-Trop bien, j'y penserais ! Un plan drague, ça me botte !

-Parfait… je peux retourner travailler ?

-Mmmh… oui, d'accord !

Elle lui vola un baiser et le laissa partir. Axel soupira en sortant :

-Bon… me voilà avec une prétendante…

Il fit un rapport bidon à 700 et retourna là-bas pour poser sa radio et le reste de son équipement. Il terminait en même temps qu'une jeune centraliste qui semblait lui vouer un vrai culte. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle le vit, elle se dépêcha d'aller le saluer et parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa moto. Elle s'appelait Morigane et était plutôt mignonne, pleine d'entrain et de bonne volonté, bien qu'un peu maladroite. Axel l'aimait bien, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un dieu.

Avant de se coucher pour récupérer et reprendre le boulot la nuit suivante, Axel eut une drôle de sensation. Il avait comme des chatouilles au fond du ventre et se demanda si, la nuit prochaine, il ne se passerait pas quelque chose d'excitant.

Cette nuit-ci, 251 travaillait avec Benn, 252 et Erwan, 253. Mike avait prit congé pour aller à la Gay Pride. Axel n'aimait pas vraiment Erwan, il roulait souvent des mécaniques, alors que son niveau en art martiaux et autre art de combat était plutôt limité. De plus, il gardait toujours cet air hautain qui faisait grincer des dents le chef d'intervention, ce dernier étant pourtant son supérieur. Mais pour cette nuit, Axel ne fit pas le difficile, sa sensation du matin ne l'avait pas quitté et il se réjouissait intérieurement de ce qui arriverait probablement.

Benn salua Axel et lui demanda :

-Et cette nuit ? Va-t-elle être palpitante ?

-Peut-être bien… sourit 251

-Non ?! Trop bien ! Tu la sens d'où ton intuition ?

-Du ventre.

-Oh zut… généralement, le ventre, c'est que pour toi !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Erwan, Tu crois vraiment à ces conneries, 52 ?

-Ca te pose un problème ? lui demanda Benn.

-Quand on bosse dans une boîte aussi sérieuse que la nôtre, on devrait croire uniquement en ce qui est concret…

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions pour le fun, déclara Axel en soupirant, Si tu n'y crois pas, grand bien t'en fasse…

Erwan ne trouva rien à rajouter et se tut. Benn sourit, sachant bien que son chef aurait toujours le dernier mot.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme soit balancée par la centrale. Axel se dévoua, étant le seul à avoir terminé son café :

-700 de 51, je prends les clés et je me rends sur place.

-Bien compris 51 ! Tu prends en charge !

-Juste.

Axel prit donc les clés et se rendit sur place. La maison était une sorte de villa moderne, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il avança alors dans le jardin, quand soudain, un chien se mit à aboyer violemment et lui fonça dessus. Axel s'arrêta de bouger pour éviter que le molosse noir se mette à le courser et sans doute à le mordre en plus. Le chien se stoppa face à Axel et continua de lui aboyer fortement dessus. Axel fixa la truffe du molosse, évitant ainsi de le provoquer en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis il se baissa et lui tendit doucement la main. Le chien arrêta d'aboyer et regarda Axel qui ne releva pas le regard, lui tendant toujours la main. L'animal finit par lui renifler la main, et ne sentant aucune hostilité, ni aucune peur, le laissa tranquille. Axel sourit, puis se releva et continua vers la maison. Il en fit le tour une fois, puis, lorsqu'il vit une lumière furtive par la fenêtre, il fronça les sourcils et retourna à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée, mais dont la serrure semblait avoir été malmenée et entra discrètement. Il fit le code sur la centrale pour éviter que la sienne ne l'appelle pour lui demander si c'était bien lui, coupa sa radio et avança prudemment dans le noir. Il entendit une respiration rapide et s'approcha le plus discrètement possible. Penchant un œil derrière le mur qui donnait sur le salon, il vit un homme habillé de noir avec une lampe de poche qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Il tremblait, ce n'était pas un voleur professionnel ou du moins, il n'en était qu'à ses premiers ébats. Axel fut déjà plus soulagé et il ne sortit pas son arme. Il s'approcha discrètement du voleur, lui attrapa le bras tenant la lampe et lui fit une clé de coude. Le pauvre voleur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était plaqué au sol et immobilisé. Axel lui lança alors :

-Ne tente rien, tu te briserais le coude. Je suis agent de Baalzephon SA, tu es en état d'arrestation.

-Eh m…

Axel remit en route sa radio et appela la centrale :

-700 de 51 !

-5-1 ! Enfin ! On se demandait ce que tu faisais.

-Tu peux appeler la police, j'ai un voleur sous la main.

-Compris, j'appelle!

-Merci.

-Je ne suis pas un voleur ! envoya l'homme en noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, habillé en noir et avec une lampe torche, sans le code de l'alarme, si tu n'es pas un voleur ?

-Je suis le fils du propriétaire !

-Donne ton nom…

-Philippe Stevenson !

Axel reprit sa radio :

-700 de 51 ? Tu peux m'appeler sur mon fil ?

-Compris, 51, je te rappelle !

Axel se tourna à nouveau vers le voleur :

-On va bien voir…

Le téléphone portable de l'intervenant sonna et il décrocha :

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Est-ce que le client se nomme Stevenson ?

-Oui, c'est M. Gregory Stevenson !

-C'est son fils qui est venu le voler… apparemment il s'appelle Philippe Stevenson.

-Je n'ai personne de ce nom-là dans mes contacts.

-Tu peux attendre ?

-Pour l'instant oui.

Axel se tourna encore vers le soi-disant fils et fouilla ses poches : -Tu as une carte d'identité, un permis de conduire ?

-Dans ma sacoche, le permis…

Axel prit la sacoche sans lâcher l'homme et découvrit qu'il n'avait pas menti sur son nom.

-Tu es toujours là ? demanda-t-il à la centraliste.

-Oui !

-C'est bien un Philippe Stevenson, mais ce n'est pas forcément le fils… j'attends les flics.

-Très bien, je note dans le rapport.

-Merci.

Et il raccrocha.

-Non, vous n'allez pas faire venir la police…

-Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici. La porte a été crochetée et vous n'avez pas le code de l'alarme, vous êtes dans tous les cas en infraction…

-Chier…

-Levez-vous…

Il lui relâcha un peu le bras pour l'aider à se lever, mais ne desserra pas sa poigne pour le dissuader de tenter de s'échapper.

Il ne tenta heureusement rien. Lorsque la police arriva, elle salua Axel et prit le relais, lui posant tout de même les questions habituelles et complétant leurs rapports l'un l'autre. D'après les flics, le fils de M. Stevenson avait été déshérité il y a peu et cela n'étonnait pas qu'il tente n'importe quoi pour récupérer quelques objets ou argent. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien eu le temps de voler, juste fouiller un peu sans rien prendre. S'il se faisait inculper, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Lorsque 251 raconta ça à ses collègues, Erwan grinça des dents tandis que Benn riait de cette histoire. Axel lança un drôle de regard à Erwan en le voyant crispé, mais ne chercha pas plus loin, connaissant la jalousie qu'il lui portait constamment. Surtout que l'histoire du jour d'avant, avec la cliente nymphomane avait également été cité et n'avait pas aidé Erwan à être agréable avec son supérieur. Le reste de la nuit aurait pu être plutôt calme, en oubliant toutes les piques et autres remarques sarcastique que 253 eut à son égard. Hélas, il finit par énerver tellement Axel que ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et le menaça de toute sa hauteur :

-Ca suffit, Erwan… j'en ai ma claque. Si tu as quelque chose à me prouver, on se retrouve à la salle de sport et on règle ça dès qu'on a finit le boulot.

Benn étant sur une alarme, Erwan en profita, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'interposer :

-Très bien, mais on peut même s'expliquer maintenant, tu sais.

-On est en service… Tes reproches, tu les ravales jusqu'à ce que tu puisses enlever ton uniforme.

-Pardon ?

-Parce que tant que tu es en service, je suis encore ton supérieur, et si tu ne veux pas te faire virer en bonne et due forme, tu vas calmer ta joie et attendre qu'on termine de travailler correctement.

Il ne répondit rien, mais il serra ses poings et lâcha une onomatopée rageuse avant de bousculer Axel de l'épaule et d'aller se prendre un café.

« Tu es déjà bien assez nerveux, n'en rajoute pas, caféinomane… » pensa Axel en le voyant faire, avant de soupirer.

Soudain, Benn entra dans la pièce :

-Me voilà de retour ! Et comme d'hab, moi, je n'ai rien à raconter !

Axel eut un sourire. Benn arrivait toujours à lui en tirer, rien qu'avec son ton de voix. Il était de ces personnes qui suintaient la sincérité et Axel appréciait énormément cela. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il fallait discuter avec un client, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait, car même les plus enragés finissaient par se calmer et l'écouter, tant il était sympathique et tranquille. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Erwan attendait qu'il soit loin pour laisser libre court à sa haine contre son chef.

Les voyant tous deux se tenir si éloigné, Benn devina la querelle et soupira :

-Mais faites quelque chose, les deux… c'est grave de ne pas pouvoir s'entendre dans le même secteur, la même équipe.

« Bien sûr que c'est grave, mais le problème ne vient pas de moi… » pensa Axel en soupirant, tandis qu'Erwan terminait son café en silence.

Le reste de la nuit resta tendue, malgré les efforts de Benn pour détendre l'atmosphère et Erwan ne pensait plus qu'à enlever son uniforme pour se mesurer à Axel dans la salle de sport équipée de tatamis.

Une fois leur relève arrivée, Erwan jeta un regard noir à Axel, et Benn, qui le remarqua, interrogea 251 pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire à la salle de sport et Benn soupira :

-J'espère au moins que ça vous aidera.

-Parfois, un bon coup de poing remet les idées en place… sourit doucement Axel, tentant de rassurer son ami.

-Ouais, parfois.

Et les deux adversaires descendirent au sous-sol où se trouvait la salle de sport, se mirent en kimono - tenue prêtée par la boîte - puis se firent face. Axel était serein, mais Erwan serrait fortement les poings, prêt à en découdre. Voyant l'état de son adversaire, Axel préféra prévenir :

-Je ne compte pas nous retrouver à l'hôpital… donc évitons de nous briser les os et contentons-nous de frapper, tu veux ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à briser tes os, mais plus à te défaire la tête.

-Parfait.

Axel se mit alors en garde, il avait de bonnes bases de Kung-fu, faisait régulièrement du Kick-boxing et connaissait même plusieurs techniques en Aïkido. Erwan, par contre, leva juste les poings, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas de véritable technique à proprement parler, mais malgré ça, Axel remarqua que sa garde était moins faible qu'elle n'y paraissait, Erwan rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules, mais laissait tout la place devant elle pour bien voir et ne pas couper sa vision par ses poings. Axel fronça les sourcils, sentant soudainement le danger plus grand.

Assurément, Erwan n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et il ne se jetait pas sur lui n'importe comment, peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé au premier abord sur ses capacités de combat. Prudent, Axel se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire pour le tester, et il suivait le mouvement sans le lâcher des yeux. Le chef Intervention dut se rendre à l'évidence que son adversaire avait tout de même de l'expérience en combat. Puis, soudain, Erwan attaqua violemment Axel de deux frappes gauche et droite. Axel esquiva ses premiers coups, mais lorsqu'il vit arriver le troisième, du coude, il ne put que se protéger de moitié avec son avant-bras. Heureusement, cela ne l'assomma pas et il put contre-attaquer d'un coup de genou dans la hanche. Etonnamment, Erwan ne contra pas le coup, il ne fit qu'encaisser, mais il encaissa plutôt très bien. Axel comprit alors que son adversaire avait sans doute dû faire des combats de rue plus que des duels d'arts martiaux. La prudence était donc de mise. En effet, lorsqu'Erwan se mit à frapper plus rapidement et plus fort, Axel remarqua vite que chacune des parties de son corps était une arme contre lui. Parer les coups d'Erwan devenait de plus en plus difficile, Axel changea alors de stratégie et esquiva un direct puissant, faisant perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire. Il en profita pour le frapper du pied au genou, puis lui dégommer la tête d'un crochet du droit. Erwan tituba une seconde, puis releva les poings rapidement, surprenant Axel par sa résistance.

-Eh bien, on dirait qu'il va falloir que je frappe plus fort… dit le chef intervenant dans un sourire en coin.

-Ne me sous-estime pas… souffla Erwan.

-Nan, je suis même surpris en bien, rassure-toi.

Erwan fronça les sourcils, puis reprit son avalanche de frappes des poings, des coudes, du front, des genoux, des pieds et même des épaules. Axel esquivait, parait ou encaissait en fonction, puis contre-attaquait dès qu'il trouvait une faille. Erwan était puissant et assez rapide, mais il ne touchait que les endroits les plus flagrants et là où ça faisait le plus mal, Axel s'amusa alors à passer au travers de sa garde pour atteindre des points plus précis, tels que les aisselles, le foie, les articulations, les petits os qui dépassant du reste, etc…

Au bout de peu de temps, Erwan ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt sans avoir mal. Il tenait pourtant encore debout et tentait encore de frapper Axel rien qu'avec sa volonté. Ce dernier, tout de même un peu chancelant vu la force des coups qu'il prit malgré ses parades, fut impressionné par le mental de son collègue, s'il oubliait son sale caractère, et il ne voulait plus lui faire d'autres dégâts. Il baissa alors les poings :

-Arrêtons-nous là…

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as montré ta force, tu es quelqu'un de brave. C'est juste dommage que tu ne supportes pas l'autorité.

-Ce n'est pas l'autorité qui me gêne, c'est TON autorité !

Axel soupira :

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant chez moi ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être aimé de mes collègues, je suis juste moi-même… et ce n'est pas non plus ma faute si j'ai la chance de me retrouver dans les situations les plus spéciales presque à chaque fois que je travaille…

-Peut-être ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas le supporter !

-Si tu évitais les coups de sang à tout moment, peut-être que tu arriverais toi aussi à te faire apprécier des autres…

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi !

-Arrête… vu comment tu te bas, tu n'as pas eu une adolescence facile… mais te méfier de tout le monde n'est pas une solution pour t'intégrer.

-Va te faire foutre !

Il voulut repartir de la salle, prenant rageusement ses affaires en direction des vestiaires, mais il faillit tomber et se retint à la paroi. Axel alla vers lui :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Lâche-moi !

Il se releva en titubant et Axel remarqua que sa frappe au genou l'avait plus esquinté que prévu. Il se mordit la lèvre, n'ayant pas voulut le blesser au point de l'empêcher de marcher normalement. Mais la fierté d'Erwan lui fit refuser tout aide venant de la part de son adversaire, il s'en alla sans même se doucher. Axel soupira, se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien contre lui et qu'il était même plutôt fier d'avoir un tel battant dans son équipe. Il passa par les douches, puis se rendit à son bar favori : « Le Loup Blanc » pour se détendre.

Une fois au comptoir avec son verre, Axel se frotta la nuque en la faisant craquer, cherchant à calmer les élans de ses muscles et à atténuer la douleur des quelques ecchymoses que lui avait tout de même infligé Erwan. Il terminait son deuxième verre lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler :

-Monsieur l'agent de sécurité qui ne travaille pas !

Axel se retourna dans une drôle de tête, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça, mais dès qu'il vit la femme qui fonçait sur lui, il se souvint de la cliente qui avait tenté de l'allumer pendant ses heures de travail. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il eut un sourire en secouant la tête face à la détermination de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas menti alors ! sourit la jeune femme de toutes ses dents.

-Je n'avais pas de raison de le faire.

-Si si, pour vous débarrassez de moi !

-Oh, je pensais plutôt que c'est vous qui abandonneriez.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! J'ai eu même mieux que ce que j'attendais ! J'aime Baalzephon SA justement parce qu'il n'y a que des beaux gosses !

Axel leva un sourcil en se retenant de sourire, il était vrai qu'aucun des gars de son équipe n'était foncièrement moche, ni vieux. La jeune femme se rapprocha alors d'Axel et lui sourit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Je t'offre un verre de plus !

-Eh bien, que de volonté.

-De l'envie, surtout ! sourit encore la jeune femme.

À bien y regarder, sans être une beauté fatale, son sourire et sa manière de parler lui conféraient un charme certain et Axel commença à réfléchir dans son sens. Est-ce qu'elle le tentait assez pour qu'il se laisse aller ? Il ne réfléchit pourtant que quelques minutes, car la jeune femme savait très bien comment mettre ses atouts en valeur et son regard planté dans le sien commençait à avoir raison de sa volonté. Elle était finalement très amusante, charmante et même intéressante sur plusieurs points. Après encore quelques verres, elle était carrément scotchée à son bras, sa poitrine contre ses biceps et riait en le tutoyant. Axel la trouvait finalement craquante et comme elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille en la lui effleurant de ses lèvres, il sourit et glissa la main de son bras libre entre son genou et sa cuisse. Elle eut un petit frémissement qui fit fondre les dernières réticences d'Axel et il tourna la tête vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Heureuse de le voir enfin répondre positivement à ses avances, Tracy, car c'était le nom qu'elle avait donné à Axel, se jeta contre ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Bien évidemment, Axel l'emmena chez lui et la matinée fut terriblement chaude. Ils dormirent jusqu'à quatorze heures et lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle était déjà éveillée depuis quelques temps, elle s'amusait à passer ses doigts le long de ses muscles et il eut un petit sourire en le remarquant.

-Ah ? Te voilà réveillé ! sourit la jeune femme.

-Eh... j'ai travaillé toute la nuit, moi.

-Ouh ! Et moi, vilaine fille, je te donne encore du travail après ton boulot !

Axel rit un peu:

-J'appelle ça de la détente, moi.

-Alors je suis contente !

Elle l'embrassa, puis ils sortirent prendre un petit repas dans un café. Elle finit par le quitter, devant aller retrouver des amis. Axel n'avait pas été déçu de sa fin de nuit et s'étira en allant chercher son uniforme pour reprendre le travail à Baalzephon S.A.

C'est en discutant avec ses collègues qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille de Stacy. Il appela alors à sa centrale pour lui redemander le nom de la cliente chez qui il avait été deux nuits plus tôt et l'opératrice lui dit:

-Oh, le contrat vient d'être résilié !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Axel, surpris.

-Une lettre de résiliation a été envoyée il y a trois jours et cela a été mis en place aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne sais pas la raison de cette résiliation ?

-Heu... je regarde si j'ai plus d'infos.

-Merci.

Il attendit en ligne quelques secondes, puis l'opératrice lui dit:

-Apparemment c'est suite au décès de la cliente.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est décédée il y a plus de trois jours ?

-Exactement. Stacy Howenberg. Si je regarde sur internet, il y a un article sur elle, un accident de moto qui lui a été fatal.

-... ok... merci pour les informations...

-De rien !

Il raccrocha, mais resta interloqué. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait passé une journée en compagnie d'un fantôme. Il pensa que cela était totalement improbable, puisqu'il avait pu la toucher. Pourtant, il fit quelques recherches et finit par voir qu'en effet, elle était orpheline et vivait seule dans la petite maison qu'elle s'était faite construire après avoir gagné un petit pactole dans un jeu télévisé. Malheureusement, elle avait été tuée alors qu'elle roulait en moto par un chauffard ivre, en voiture, et ce, environ une semaine avant qu'il ne la rencontre chez elle suite à une alarme.

Tout de même interloqué, il alla à nouveau jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme et constata qu'en effet, cette dernière avait été mise en vente. Axel se gratta la nuque dans un sourire en coin:

"Eh bien, ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi ce genre d'histoire... qui me croira si je dis que j'ai couché avec un fantôme…?"

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se remémora le visage de Stacy et pensa qu'il avait peut-être bien quelques réels dons surnaturels finalement. Si cela pouvait rester toujours aussi agréable, il n'allait pas les rejeter..


End file.
